


Marte non esiste

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Batdad, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fake Science, M/M, Magic and Science, Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it, Romantic Soulmates, a lot of aliens baby, strano ma è così, well i kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: "Non te l'ho mai chiesto. Cosa vuol dire Ma'aleca'andra?""Vuol dire Terra. Immagino che se c'è qualcosa che è simile nelle persone è pensare che siamo tutti gli Uomini e la nostra è l'unica Terra. Non ti ho mai chiesto come chiamate i nostri satelliti. Non ti ho mai chiesto il perché del nome Marte.""Marte era la divinità della guerra. Hanno scelto il nome perché dalla Terra è abbastanza visibile e molto rosso. Come il sangue. I suoi due satelliti sono stati chiamati come i suoi due figli con Venere. Deimos e Fobos.""Terrore e paura.""...""Sono calzanti."O della volta in cui Jor El manda per sbaglio Kal El su Marte invece che sulla Terra, ci sono le anime gemelle, un sacco di falsa scienza, Bruce sa come tirare su mura, Kal sa come mettersi in pericolo e tirare giù mura. E forse qualcuno muore ma senza morire.[Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Living Mars” a cura di Fanwriter.it!]





	Marte non esiste

**Author's Note:**

> Sono due le cose che non riesco a non fare. La prima è: Bruce Wayne è un padre. Io Bruce non riesco proprio a vederlo in un altro modo. Volevo scrivere di loro da piccoli, ma poi mi sono detta ma percheeeeeee ti prego non farlooooooo dagli almeno un bambinooooo. E io non sapevo come controbattere a questa logica, motivo per cui c'è Dick. ILY my boy. La seconda cosa che voglio dire è che mi mancava fare ricerche su Marte. C'è stato un momento della mia vita in cui non ho fatto nulla se non cercare teorie complottiste (vabbè magari ancora non è passata sta cosa ma okay) e poi -ah, quindi sono tre le cose che dovevo dire. E quindi la terza cosa è: Marte nell'Universo DC non esiste aaaaaah. SPOILER.
> 
> PS. Devo ancora editare il tutto

 

 

 

  
  
_Quante lune ha Marte?_  
  
Kal preme le dita contro le palpebre, girandosi di fianco, sulla pietra nuda. Non sente una voce appartenente a un essere vivente da -da veramente troppo tempo, per fingere di voler dormire adesso che finalmente sente qualcosa. Ha le labbra screpolate. È lontano da ogni sorgente d'acqua. Non beve da giorni. Non mangia da forse un po' di più. E ora sente questa voce. Quindi deve star morendo, pensa, cercando di respirare profondamente. Deve star morendo e sta perdendo il controllo sui suoi poteri, su quello che pensa, sui limiti che avevano concordato. Non che importi. Cerca di inumidirsi le labbra, anche se non ce la fa. E tiene gli occhi chiusi. Vorrebbe solo...  
  
_Kal_ , la voce di Bruce è calma, bassa, viene da un angolo lontano di un pianeta del Sistema, anche se Kal non sa quale sia di preciso. _Kal, quante lune ha Marte?_ Non sa come la voce di Bruce riesca ad arrivare fino a qui. Non sa se è dovuto ai poteri che ha scoperto di avere. Bruce pensa che non sia così. Bruce non ha poteri, anche se dice che sta leggendo dei vecchi libri che forse -Bruce non ha poteri. Quindi era qualcos'altro. È qualcos'altro. Bruce dice che di solito non funziona così, che deve essere perché -Kal si porta una mano sulla fronte. Gli inizia a far male la testa. È la prima volta che si sente così debole. Bruce dice che di solito questa cosa funziona in modo diverso e Kal non sa che cosa voglia dire, ma è felice. _In realtà dovrebbero chiamarsi satelliti_. Ci sono voci peggiori con cui essere intrappolati. Bruce potrebbe anche non essere reale. Ma è meglio dell'alternativa. _Sono due_.  
  
Kal ride, girandosi di lato. _Perché mi fai domande, se sai già la risposta?_ chiede e forse sta sbuffando. Chiude gli occhi con un po' più di forza, cercando di alzarsi a sedere.  
  
_A volte mi chiedo perché su Marte chiamino Marte Marte_ , continua Bruce, senza degnarlo di una vera risposta. Non sa che cosa sta facendo. Non sa che cosa sta provando. Bruce sembra avere una spiegazione per questo, ma non vuole condividerla con Kal per qualche motivo. _Sembra quel tipo di cose che succede soltanto in una storia, con un narratore decisamente troppo pigro per risolvere alcuni problem_ i _della narrazione._ Kal si lascia sfuggire un sospiro spezzato, facendo scivolare la mano sui reni. Non vede la luce del sole da decisamente troppo tempo. Non riesce a respirare senza che qualche parte del suo corpo gli faccia male. Prova ad aprire un pochino gli occhi, per guardarsi intorno. Ci sono bambini. Bambini. Preme la mano contro le costole un po' più forte. _Sulla Terra abbiamo decisamente tante lingue, che nemmeno si assomigliano tra loro_. _Mi chiedo solo come sia possibile che invece il nome scelto per Marte,_ su Marte _, sia proprio quello che abbiamo scelto noi_.  
  
Kal non riesce a rispondere in un primo momento. Si deve concentrare nel respiro. _Qui la chiamiamo Ma'aleca'andra. Mi piace di più Marte, però_. Cerca un punto luminoso sotto la terra. Uno spiraglio, dal quale forse potrebbe star arrivando la voce di un terrestre, che lo accompagna da quando ha memoria. Che è cambiata in e con lui. Ci sono mamme intorno a lui, che aspettano di poter uscire da questo buco, e finalmente andare in un luogo sicuro, finalmente -Kal perde il respiro. Una fitta dritta alla pancia lo fa piegare in due. _Parlami dei vostri satelliti_ , dice piano piano, con i pugni stretti e la forza che sente starlo abbandonando lentamente.  
  
_Non stai morendo, Kal_ , è la risposta di Bruce. C'è un momento in cui non riesce più a sentirlo. Ci sono i rumori intorno a lui. I bambini che parlano tra loro. Le persone che sussurrano sulla possibilità di fallimento del progetto delle colonie. Normalmente gli abitanti di Marte non parlano tra loro. Comunicano attraverso onde elettromagnetiche che viaggiano da uno all'altro. È la prima volta che sente così tanto rumore intorno a lui, in un luogo di pace. La prima volta -non è stato bello, la prima volta. Sentire la carne che si perforava, gli ultimi respiri di migliaia di persone intorno a lui, le esplosioni che hanno distrutto intere città. Molte ultime parole erano state: ma. Ma -forse volevano continuare una frase. Ma non può succedere. Ma non penso che. Ma la vita andrà avanti.  
  
Bruce a volte racconta vecchie storie della sua Terra. C'è questa città che lui ama tanto, Gotham, che ha tante storie in sé e a volte non parla di lei, non parla di Gotham ma di luoghi in cui le persone combattono, in cui soldati combattono. E c'è una storia che è simile a quella che lui sta vivendo in questo momento. Solo che non è una storia. È quello che sta succedendo in un angolo del suo pianeta. Bambini. Kal apre la bocca per prendere un lunghissimo e profondo respiro. Ha sentito tante ultime parole. Alcune gli spezzano il cuore, a pensarci. Non perché siano parole toccanti. Ci sono tante ultime frasi che sono frasi incise sulla pietra e che possono ispirare che rimane in vita. E poi ci sono le frasi a metà. Mamma vorrei. C'è un. Dietro la. Sono le persone che non si aspettavano che non ci sarebbe stato un dopo. Persone a cui hanno spezzato un filo senza preavviso. Bambini. Ragazzini. Se dovesse morire adesso, non vuole lasciare una frase a metà. Non a Bruce. Sa quanto possa spezzare il cuore, una frase che non potrà mai essere finita.  
  
_Kal, non stai morendo_ , ripete Bruce. Non capisce come faccia a sapere quello che Kal prova la maggior parte delle volte. Di solito -all'inizio pensava che il loro fosse un collegamento come quello che creano i marziani tra loro. Un collegamento psichico. Quando lo aveva detto a Bruce, lui non aveva risposto. Aveva detto che di solito non è così che funziona, e la conversazione è finita così. Non ne hanno più parlato. _Appena sarai sotto il sole starai meglio_.  
  
Kal sorride appena. _Quanti satelliti ha questa Terra?_ chiede comunque. _Uno._ _Non mi parli mai del satellite della Terra_. _La Luna. Suona -bello._  
  
Bruce rimane di nuovo in silenzio. Non riesce a sentirlo. La linea si può interrompere tra loro due? Erano anni che non si faceva questa domanda. Quando ancora non era abituato ai lunghissimi silenzi di lui. Quando non sapeva come raggiungerlo, se non gridando in mezzo al nulla. Si chiedeva se Bruce non fosse scomparso, se non se ne fosse andato. Se lo avesse lasciato da solo. Se c'è una cosa di cui ha sempre avuto paura -se c'è una cosa che lo terrorizza, è questa. Non c'è mai stato nessuno. Da quando era piccolo, non c'era mai stato nessuno. Si era ritrovato in un pianeta silenzioso, con il vento che alzava la sabbia sui suoi occhi e che glieli facevano pizzicare, con delle persone che non sono per nulla simili a lui. E ha provato ad adattarsi, anche se non era simile a loro fisicamente. Davvero. Ci ha provato. Ma.  
  
_Non si vede._  
  
Kal aggrotta le sopracciglia, alzando lo sguardo verso l'alto, come se lì potesse incontrare Bruce. _Cosa non si vede?_ chiede piano. Si lascia sfuggire un altro sospiro.  
  
_La Luna, a Gotham non si vede_. Bruce non cambia il tono della voce. Rimane tranquillo. Rimane cauto, in un certo senso, ma rimane anche presente. Se Kal deve morire, gli piace l'idea di morire con Bruce che gli parla all'orecchio. Davvero. Non ricorda molto dei suoi primi anni di vita. Non ricorda essere stato preso da J'onn e i suoi genitori e la sua storia -è strano, ma la sua storia gli è stata raccontata da loro. Hanno estrapolato le immagini dalla sua mente. E lui ha creduto loro. Ha provato ad adattarsi. Quando chiude gli occhi, Bruce non sa come immaginarlo. Non sa se anche lui è alto e con la testa verde. Non sa se gli assomiglia. Sa che ha dei capelli neri, perché una volta, per puro caso, a Bruce è sfuggita quest'informazione, mentre si lamentava di un certo Alfred. E deve dire che -non importa com'è Bruce, fisicamente. Importa che ci sia. Importa che, nei primi anni in cui ha imparato a parlare, kryptoniano dalla nave e la lingua locale, ha imparato a parlare anche in inglese, perché sentiva il flusso di pensieri di Bruce nella sua stessa mente. Hanno imparato a parlare insieme. Parlano kryptoniano. Bruce ripete spesso che normalmente non dovrebbe essere così, Kal non saprebbe dire, però, a cosa si riferisca di preciso. _Ho aperto la finestra e la Luna è così piccola che sembra essere uno dei lampioni di Gotham_. Kal prova a immaginarlo. Dei lampioni. Una città gotica, oscura. E Bruce, coi suoi capelli neri che guarda fuori dalla finestra. _Oggi c'è la Luna piena. Ci sono delle fasi, a volte non si vede tutta quanta. Quando è piena, gli antichi greci, un popolo dell Terra di migliaia di anni fa, ci rivedevano la dea Selene. La Luna, per loro, erano quattro divinità. Qui, adesso, sembra uno dei tanti lampioni di Gotham._  
  
Kal alza un lato delle labbra. _Selene, eh?_  
  
Bruce, di nuovo, non risponde subito. La terra, intorno a Kal trema. Deve essere un attacco da parte dei bianchi. Cade il silenzio. I bambini prendono a parlarsi telepaticamente. Kal odiava quando succedeva e lui era un bambino. J'onn diceva di non preoccuparsi, finché lui gli sarebbe stato accanto avrebbe sempre saputo quello che gli altri dicevano. Kal non ne era poi così sicuro. _Forse non è il momento_ , prova a dirgli Bruce. Deve aver capito che c'è qualcosa che non va. Lo capisce sempre. Quando quei bambini parlavano tra loro, ignorandolo, Bruce gli parlava. Bruce sa sempre quando dovrebbe esserci. La terra continua a tremare. Kal dovrebbe essere là fuori a combattere, non qui dentro a nascondersi. J'onn lo blocca, prendendolo dal braccio e scuotendo la testa. Deve solo aspettare. Le labbra di Kal diventano una linea sottile. È una vita che gli dicono che deve solo aspettare.  
  
_Parlami di Selene._  
  
Ha la sensazione di sentire Bruce sospirare. _Selene era la dea della Luna, figlia di Iperione e Teia, la terra e il cielo, e sorella di Helios e Eos, il Sole e l'Aurora_. C'è una breve pausa. La terra ha smesso di tremare. Le persone intorno a lui riprendono a respirare regolarmente. J'onn lascia andare il braccio di Kal. _Una -le leggende raccontano che si è innamorata, una volta. Di un ragazzo di nome Endimione. Ci sono diverse versioni ma -a me hanno sempre raccontato che lui era stato punito da Zeus e quindi si era ritrovato a dormire sul monte Latmo per trent'anni._  
  
_Un vero e proprio sogno_ , commenta Kal, abbandonando la testa contro la pietra. _Forse dovresti provarci._  
  
_Uhm_ , forse questa è una risata. Kal non ne è poi così sicuro. _Vedendolo dormire sulla montagna, Selene si innamorò di quest'uomo, e, quando lui si svegliò, lui si innamorò di lei, e passarono forse gli anni più belli della loro vita insieme._  
  
_Quindi, aspetta, lei si è innamorata di lui solo quando stava zitto e dormiva? Perché, beh, è strano. Non è strano?_ Kal cerca di sistemarsi a sedere. Sta diventando un po' più difficile respirare. L'aria è viziata. Sono rinchiusi lì, in attesa di soccorso, da decisamente tanto tempo. _Si è innamorata -il corpo è solo una parte di Endimione. No?_ Non avrebbero bisogno di nessun soccorso, se solo lo lasciassero combattere.  
  
_Sì, ma poi si innamorano da svegli, Kal._ Ora può quasi sentire il suo ruotare gli occhi. Com'è parlare con Bruce di persona? _E comunque, Endimione era un uomo, il che vuol dire che prima o poi sarebbe invecchiato e sarebbe morto. Quindi Selene pregò Zeus perché lo facesse cadere in un sonno eterno, per salvare la sua eterna giovinezza e la sua vita. Ed Edimione -lui dormiva con gli occhi aperti, per poter vedere tutte le notti Selene venirlo a trovare._  
  
Di nuovo, c'è questo silenzio che avvolge tutti loro. Bruce non sembra essere più lì con lui. Ma c'è. Kal incrocia le braccia. _Avrei preferito vivere tutta la mia restante vita con la persona che amo, piuttosto che accontentarmi di vederla venirmi a trovare ogni notte, senza poterle parlare_. Sbuffa. Sente gli occhi di J'onn su di lui. _Preferirei vivere._  
  
Passano uno, due, tre, quattro secondi. _Io no_ , commenta Bruce. _Io preferisco così._  
  
Kal sospira. _Non ancora, Bruce._  
  
  
  
  
  


> **Cat Grant:** Se possiamo adesso farle una domanda che va al di là delle sue conoscenze fisiche, dottoressa -non la prenda a male, mi sono interessata e ho ammirato il suo modo di esporre la fisica anche a una giornalista profana alla scienza, ma devo dirle che sono molto curiosa di avere finalmente un punto di vista differente su quest'argomento. Ora, mi scusi ancora per il preambolo. [ _ride_ ]

> **Caitlin Snow** : Oh, no, sa bene che io adoro i preamboli [ _ride] La prego. Vada avanti._

> **Cat Grant:** Bene, penso di parlare a nome di quasi tutti se le dico che la questione delle anime gemelle e del collegamento tra queste ci risulta essere misteriosa e affascinante. Ora. Abbiamo ascoltato filosofi, filologi, antropologi, psicologi, storici e scrittori di ogni genere parlare di questo fenomeno che, abbiamo scoperto essere molto recente. Quello che mi preme chiedere è perché. Perché questo fenomeno si è evoluto solo nell'ultimo secolo. Perché il collegamento da anima gemella a anima gemella è così differente di coppia, o gruppo, come è preferibile chiamarli adesso per essere più inclusivi, in gruppo. Come il nostro corpo si è evoluto, perché, quali sono le regole della fisica che questo fenomeno sfida, quali sono quelle che invece sta seguendo. Se non le dispiace, vorrei sapere il suo punto di vista. Cosa ne pensa? Da essere umano. Da scienziata.

> **Caitlin Snow:** [sospira] Questo è forse uno degli argomenti più difficili da spiegare anche nel nostro mondo scientifico, che si è dovuto evolvere insieme alla nostra nuova società. Siamo arrivati, poco tempo fa, con un vecchio collega, Terry Sloane, non so se ha presente [ride] Io e il dottor Sloane parlavamo di come la scienza stessa sia diventata finalmente inclusiva. L'accettazione dello studio della psiche umana era solo un inizio. Non so se conosce qualche psicologo, dovrebbe sapere cosa vuol dire essere bistrattato dalla comunità scientifica. E così, ora che sono usciti alla luce del sole i maghi... è molto probabile che il suo amico psicologo adesso sia molto più rispettato.

> **Cat Grant:** Questo solo grazie ai maghi?

> **Caitlin Snow** : Oh, sì, certo. Lei mi ha fatto una domanda su un campo su cui, purtroppo, non solo io, ma anche gli scienziati tradizionali sono molto insicuri e di cui sanno veramente poco. La mia nuova collaborazione con uomini come John Costantine mi ha trascinato in un campo sconosciuto della Fisica di cui Eistein sarebbe emozionato, perché, vede, parlare di buchi spazio-temporali ha molto più senso quando sai che cosa li provoca. Ora. Non essendo un esperto della psiche umana, non so molto di quello che la scienza dice ufficialmente, quindi le devo dire che posso parlare solo a nome mio.

> **Cat Grant** : Sarebbe comunque più di quanto io mi aspettassi. Credevo si sarebbe alzato e mi avrebbe invitato a uscire dalla stanza, a dirla tutta [ride]

> **Caitlin Snow** : Oh, suvvia [ride] Non potrei mai. [ride] Ecco quello che penso su questo nuovo fenomeno: per prima cosa, non è un fenomeno così recente come si potrebbe pensare. Sembra che il gene grazie al quale possiamo creare un collegamento con la nostra anima gemella sia trasportato dai mitocondri.

> **Cat Grant** : Se non sbaglio, è grazie ai mitocondri se siamo riusciti a tracciare le cinque discendenze delle popolazioni europee.

> **Caitlin Snow** : Esattamente. Allora mentiva quando diceva che era un profano.

> **Cat Grant** : Oh, la Fisica per me è arabo, ma cerco di tenermi al passo con la Biologia.

> **Caitlin Snow** : E fa bene! La nostra Biologia è la chiave per la comprensione di questi fenomeni. Siamo arrivati, noi scienziati, ad accettare il termine Anima come accettiamo il termine inerzia, nonostante prima lasciavamo che questa parola fosse usata solo da persone legate alla religione. Questa rivoluzione è iniziata la prima volta che abbiamo dato a una molecola il nome di Particella di Dio, pensando che studiando questa particella avremmo avuto in tasca le risposte dell'Universo. E invece abbiamo solo più domande, giusto? Beh, abbiamo pensato, per veramente molto tempo, che se mai esistesse un'anima, che se mai avessimo accettato questo concetto, questa dovesse trovarsi nel nostro cervello. Un insieme di impulsi elettrici. Noi pensavamo che la nostra anima si potesse incontrare solo nel nostro cervello, quando in realtà la nostra anima, scientificamente parlando, si trova ovunque. Su tutto il nostro corpo. In ogni cellula, c'è un residuo della nostra anima.

> **Cat Grant:** Incredibile. Ogni volta che doniamo il sangue... noi stiamo donando una parte della nostra anima?

> **Caitlin Snow** : Incredibile pensare qualcosa del genere, vero? Sembra che i mitocondri, oltre a fornirci energia, siano anche il ponte tra il cervello e il mondo circostante. Ora. Sa che i pianeti, muovendosi, sembrano suonare una loro melodia. Così fanno anche i nostri mitocondri.

> **Cat Grant:** Mi sta dicendo che noi, anche in questo momento, stiamo vibrando?

> **Caitlin Snow:** Non solo vibriamo. Comunichiamo. I nostri mitocondri, lavorando, creano una melodia che, per quanto possa sembrare strano, vibra a una certa frequenza. È probabile che i miei mitocondri non possano comunicare con lei perché, beh, non siamo nella stessa frequenza d'onda. La verità è che per questo motivo è molto frequente che esistano gruppi di anime gemelle, a sostegno del poliamore di cui lei stava parlando qualche minuto fa. Ed è anche a sostegno di alcuni orientamenti sessuali e romantici che sono stati molto spesso bistrattati, parlo soprattutto delle persone che si riconoscono nell'orientamento asessuale e,o, aromantico. Il fatto che esistano anime gemelle... in realtà, che le anime gemelle siano persone che vibrano alla stessa frequenza va a sostegno anche di rapporti platonici. Il termine anima gemella è stato moto ampliato con gli anni, ma il pensiero che queste persone si trovino, riescano anche a comunicare grazie alla vibrazione dei nostri mitocondri, fa sentire le persone meno sole.

> **Cat Grant** : La comunicazione! [batte le mani] Come? Abbiamo capito che i nostri mitocondri vibrano a certe frequenze, ma i pianeti non comunicano tra loro. E, se anche comunicassero, non lo possono certo fare in maniera così personale. C'è chi parla di condivisione di sensazione. Chi condivide i ricordi. Chi si incontra durante le ore notturne, mentre dormono. Com'è possibile? Come... come possiamo noi essere collegati?

> **Caitlin Snow** : [sospira] È sicuramente un discorso complesso. La nostra spiegazione è che il collegamento mitocondri, cellule sensoriali e cervello sia diretta e che ogni persona interpreta i segnali che arrivano in modo diverso. Non posso dire molto, ma so che molti interpretano le vibrazioni comuni come sensazioni. Come invece la parola riesca a viaggiare attraverso spazio e tempo, devo dirle che è un mistero per la comunità scientifica, per quanto i miei generosi colleghi mi possono dire e spiegare. Anche se so che è difficile che la parola sia priva di sensazioni, giusto? [ride]

> **Cat Grant** : Queste sono immagini suggestive.

> **Caitlin Snow** : Ho sempre pensato che questo fosse uno dei più grandi regali che la natura ci abbia mai donati. La possibilità di sapere che da qualche parte, forse lontano, forse non troppo lontano, c'è qualcuno. Qualcuno che prova sensazioni, qualcuno che è molto simile a noi. Qualcuno che ci faccia sapere che non siamo soli.

> **Cat Grant:** Non siamo soli.

> **Caitlin Snow** : E non saremo mai soli.

  
Bruce chiude la rivista, accarezzandosi il ponte del naso. Ha un leggero mal di testa. La sensazione, non sua, di star morendo di fame, di non avere le forze per continuare nulla, questa rabbia che sembra immotivata, se solo non sapesse chi ne è la fonte. E quindi chiude gli occhi. Prende un respiro profondo. Non ha risposte. Solo domande. Domande. Tante domande.  
  
Kal potrebbe essere semplicemente un marziano con il sangue di un posto che ormai è scomparso. Kal potrebbe anche essere la creazione di un'illusione, volta a non farlo sentire solo. Kal potrebbe essere il suo cervello che non accetta l'idea di non trovare nessuno, nella sua frequenza d'onda. Le ricerche scientifiche non dicono abbastanza. Non spiegano. Non danno risposte. Non c'è nessuno in questo mondo che ha un collegamento diretto con una persona a un pianeta di distanza. Tranne lui. Perché lui deve sempre complicare tutto. Lancia uno sguardo verso la finestra aperta. Marte non brilla. Non si vede. Non riesce a vederlo. Devono essere le luci abbaglianti della città, che non glielo permettono e quindi abbassa lo sguardo.  
  
_Kal,_ chiama con i pugni chiusi _, io preferirei vederti dormire ogni notte, sapendoti al sicuro, piuttosto che vederti, o sentirti, morire un giorno._  
  
Kal, su un pianeta diverso, nascosto in una grotta, ride stancamente. _Non pensavo fossi un codardo_ , è la sua risposta. _Pensavo stessi dormendo. Dovresti dormire, mia Selene._  
  
Bruce tiene lo sguardo basso ma sorride. La stanza è buia, riesce a sentire Alfred in cucina, che, nonostante l'ora, deve essere pronto a preparargli una tazza di tè caldo. Dick sta dormendo, probabilmente, o forse sta giocando al computer. _Stavo facendo delle ricerche_ , spiega dopo qualche secondo.  
  
_Tu stai sempre facendo qualche ricerca_ , sbuffa Kal. Bruce sente un calore non suo sul petto. Non appartiene a lui. Ma lo ha causato lui. Si appoggia sulla scrivania e sospira, guardando verso l'alto, come se potesse trovare Kal lì. E un po' è così. Riesce a sentire la sua fame. Riesce a vedere i suoi capelli neri. Riesce a riconoscere i suoi occhi blu. Kal dice di non avere idea di come Bruce sia, di non averlo mai visto. Bruce preferisce che sia così. _Ogni tanto vorrei sentirti con la voce roca delle persone che si sono appena alzate. Così. Giusto per essere sicuro che sei veramente una persona e non un tipo di -J'onn dice che ci sono delle persone, chissà dove, che non sono persone, sono dei. Non penso abbiano bisogno di dormire._  
  
_Non essere blasfemo_. Bruce ruota gli occhi, si morde l'interno delle guance. E la mia voce a te non arriverebbe mai roca. Come potrebbe --  
  
_A volte sembri assonnato_ , lo interrompe Kal. _A volte io ti parlo e sento dei mugugni. Lo sai. A volte rispondi solo con uhm. Lo odio._  
  
_Lo so._  
  
_Ma continui a farlo._  
  
_Lo so._  
  
Lo sente ridere. Non ridere di gusto. Non ridere a pieni polmoni, come prima dell'arrivo dei bianchi. Non lo sente tenersi le mani sulla pancia. Ma è qualcosa. Anche Bruce alza un lato delle labbra.  
  
_Arriveranno presto,_ cerca di dirgli. È quello che prova a ricordare ogni giorno. Da quando i bianchi sono arrivati nella loro frazione di terra, i verdi e Kal hanno sofferto di fame, sete, claustrofobia, prigionia quasi. _Tra poco sarete liberi._ Non può andare avanti così per molto _._ Kal non può stare lontano dal sole per così tanto tempo, senza effetti collaterali. _Tra poco._  
  
Il sorriso di Kal scompare lentamente. Lo sente -sente il dolore ai reni che prova, la sete, e poi qualcos'altro. Un senso di responsabilità, un senso di colpa, una sensazione di non aver fatto abbastanza, di star lasciando qualcosa a metà. _Bruce_ , prova a iniziare, _io potrei salvarli._  
  
Bruce chiude gli occhi, sospira e no, non ha intenzione di rispondere a questo. Riapre la rivista, cercando un nuovo articolo che possa fargli venire in mente più domande.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kal riesce ad addormentarsi. Non per molto, ma riesce a farlo, con le braccia incrociate, la testa che scivola di lato e J'onn accanto. Non succede molto sotto terra. I verdi non possono nemmeno respirare poi così bene, perché la caverna da abbastanza fresca è diventata calda, umida. “Non possiamo continuare così a lungo” riesce a dire, con la voce roca, girandosi verso J'onn. Sono le prime vere parole che dice ad alta voce da giorni. Ha provato a non attirare l'attenzione. Marte, prima di questa guerra, era silenziosa e lui aveva imparato a rimanere in silenzio per giorni interi, con l'aiuto di Bruce. Bruce che, probabilmente, con un po' di fortuna, si sarà addormentato sui suoi libri e sul quale adesso non può contare. “Dobbiamo trovare un altro modo.”  
  
I verdi sono pacifisti. I verdi di solito non combattono. Loro, semplicemente, speculano. Pensano. Sembrano star vivendo su un altro piano, come se le questioni fisiche non li interessassero minimamente. Kal si è vergognato così tante volte del suo bisogno di affetto fisico, della sua rabbia, del suo essere pragmatico. Si è chiesto così tante volte quanto sbagliato può essere. Si è chiesto ancora più volte perché la sua navicella di quando era piccolo non sia atterrata sulla Terra, sarebbe stato un pianeta di distanza, non così tanto, per poter almeno sapere, poter intuire l'aspetto che ha Bruce, per sentirlo un po' più vicino e si sente in colpa per questo. Perché il villaggio lo ha cresciuto come uno di loro. Perché il villaggio lo ha adottato e protetto finché ha potuto. E lui invece, eccolo, desidererebbe un'altra vita, un altro luogo da chiamare casa.  
  
“Ci abbiamo già provato. E se rispondessimo al fuoco col fuoco” gli risponde a bassa voce J'onn, scuotendo la testa. “Non saremmo diversi da loro. Noi. Non possiamo essere come loro. Non abbiamo abbastanza tempo per parlare.”  
  
Ma se c'è una cosa che non sono mai riusciti a fare -anche se questa è casa sua, una cosa che non sono riusciti a fare è stato fargli dimenticare quella parte di lui che gli scorre nelle vene, quel corpo che non è per niente simile a quello di loro. Non hanno potuto dimenticare che c'è un loro e un lui. Che nel loro lui non è compreso. Perché non ha poteri psichici. Perché non può mutare forma. Perché non è biologicamente come loro.  
  
Kal abbassa lo sguardo. Stringe i pugni. C'è la sensazione di -Bruce è di nuovo lì. Non completamente. Deve star dormendo. Probabilmente neanche lui è biologicamente come lui. Kal è figlio di Krypton. Krypton è morto. Non c'è nessuno come lui. Non più. E c'è un loro. E c'è un lui. E sono come l'olio e l'acqua. E non deve essere per forza una cosa brutta.  
  
“Voi non potete” dice piano. “Ma io potrei. E dovrei.”  
  
J'onn sospira e fa un cenno veloce con la mano. Le persone nella grotta non sembrano essere felici di essere testimoni di questa conversazione. Ma non è importante. Kal sospira. “Non ora, Kal.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce si guarda intorno, assottigliando lo sguardo e portandosi una mano sulla fronte, per proteggere gli occhi dall'eccessiva luminosità del sole. Sente -riesce a percepire il piccolissimo sorriso di scherno di Alfred, ma non è la sua priorità adesso. Grugnisce, girando lo sguardo verso il divano ancora vuoto. E tamburella con le dita nervosamente, e accavalla le gambe.  
  
Da quanto tempo sono in questa sala -sala d'aspetto? Davanti a lui, sul tavolino bianco, c'è un volantino raffigurante Marte. Deve essere uno di quei volantini stampati da degli studenti dell'università per informare gli altri terrestri di quello che sta succedendo sul pianeta rosso. C'è scritto _Un genocidio sopra i nostri occhi_. Bruce chiude gli occhi. Ha di nuovo mal di testa. La costruzione delle colonie marziane negli Stati Uniti non è stata presa bene dalla maggior parte dei cittadini statunitensi, nonostante solo una colonia sia stata progettata negli Stati Uniti. L'ultima colonia marziana. La colonia che dovrà ospitare Kal e J'onn e poche migliaia di altre persone. Bruce si accarezza il ponte del naso, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Le altre colonie, situate in posti non troppo caldi e vicini al mare -Cile. Norvegia. Stati Uniti d'America. Ospiteranno gli ultimi marziani esistenti. E l'ultimo kryptoniano.  
  
_Ogni pianeta in cui sono stato_ , la voce di Kal è lontana. Bruce può vedere ogni movimento, ogni espressione del viso di Kal, può sentire ogni sensazione, ogni emozione. Ma è lui a decidere quando e come Kal può raggiungerlo. È lui che ha posto i limiti. Kal non può raggiungerlo. Non lo ha mai neanche visto. Perché è stato Bruce a volere così. Bruce gira la testa verso il divano e vede quest'immagine affievolita della sua anima gemella. Ne sente il peso. Non sta bene. Nascondersi in una grotta non gli sta facendo bene e i rinforzi devono arrivare, dovrebbero essere lì in poco tempo, ma dovrebbero essere più veloci. Dovrebbero fare più in fretta. _Verrà distrutto_. Kal ha bisogno di aiuto e Bruce ha bisogno che l'aiuto arrivi il prima possibile. _Dai kryptoniani_.  
  
Prende un respiro profondo. Tre colonie. Afferra il volantino, rigirandoselo tra le mani. Non c'è molto da leggere. L'essenziale. L'essenziale andrà bene, per poter distrarsi per qualche minuto.  
  


> **Un genocidio sopra i nostri occhi! I nostri fratelli verdi hanno bisogno di noi!**

> Come nella nostra amata Terra la nostra civiltà si è divisa in diverse culture che ancora stanno cercando un ponte per collaborare pacificamente, su Marte la divisione tra culture dei marziani bianchi e i marziani verdi ha portato a una sanguinosa guerra non paritaria.

> I verdi e i bianchi derivano dalla stessa specie, chiamata i Brucianti e le loro differenze non sono fisiche o biologiche, come invece tutti provano a ripetervi, ma di natura culturale. I bianchi sono dei mutaforma, esattamente come i verdi, e hanno deciso di mantenere un aspetto minaccioso perché credono che sia il miglior modo per dimostrare la loro aggressività. I verdi, un popolo di filosofi e pensatori, invece cerca di mantenere una forma ai nostri occhi innocua.

> I due popoli non si sono evoluti in diverse regioni di Marte e non sarebbero mai riusciti a vivere pacificamente, vista la natura sanguinaria e violenta dei bianchi. Un attacco al popolo verde, privato di ogni mezzo per difendersi, era imminente.

> Il primo contatto con--

  
Il volantino non ne parla. L'informazione ancora non è stata diffusa.  
  
“Oh. Mi spiace molto averla fatta aspettare, signor Wayne.”  
  
Bruce trasalisce, alzando lo sguardo verso l'ambasciatore di Saturno, che gli sorride dolcemente, con le mani unite davanti alla pancia. L'immagine di Kal diventa un po' più vivida. Per qualche secondo sembra addirittura che Kal riesca a vedere Bruce, cosa che -non deve succedere. Bruce sospira, prima di inclinare la testa e sorridere, alzandosi in piedi e tendendo la mano all'ambasciatore Jemm.  
  
L'ambasciatore gli stringe la mano. Con una mano, gli stringe il gomito e Bruce deve fermarsi da posare la mano sulla spalla dell'ambasciatore, per fargli capire che i suoi giochi di potere, con lui, non funzionano. Ma non è qui per litigare. Non è qui per nessun'altra ragione se non avere informazioni, motivo per cui si limita a sorridere con l'espressione più innocente che ha. L'ambasciatore gli fa cenno di sedersi di nuovo. E Bruce si siede.  
  
“È decisamente più giovane di quanto mi aspettassi” ricomincia l'ambasciatore Jemm, aprendo le braccia, come a volerlo indicare. “La morte deve avergli fatto bene, signor Wayne. Posso chiederle l'età?”  
  
Bruce sbatte lentamente le palpebre. “Non potrebbe, se avessi più di trent'anni.” E sorride. Alfred ha alzato un sopracciglio, ma rimane in silenzio, a giudicare e criticare, come ha sempre fatto. “Ma purtroppo non sono qui per questo.”  
  
“Mi hanno informato della sua situazione.” L'ambasciatore incrocia le braccia e sospira. “Devo dirle che è insolito trovare casi del genere. Anime gemelle che vivono bloccate in altri pianeti. Mi ha detto che questo Clark Kent è figlio dell'ultima colonia terrestre su Marte, giusto? La voglio ringraziare, signor Wayne, se non fosse stato per il suo venire avanti, non avremmo potuto salvare migliaia di persone della mia specie. I verdi sarebbero stati sterminati. Ai bianchi...” Sospira, scuotendo la testa. “Nessun pianeta può sopravvivere ai bianchi. Ha salvato delle vite. Molte vite.”  
  
Bruce abbassa lo sguardo per qualche secondo. Sente il respiro affannoso di Kal, di nuovo in lontananza. “Conosce le mie condizioni.” Bruce era stato lì ad ogni ondata di colonizzanti. Li aveva visti. Aveva visto ogni singola persona che sbarcava da quelle enormi navi spaziali. Ed era felice di vedere che nessuno si era fatto male, che erano affamati e felici, che si erano immersi nell'acqua immediatamente, ridendo, riprendendo a giocare, sembravano finalmente aver trovato la pace che avevano tanto cercato. Vivere sotto terra, al caldo, li aveva debilitati e, durante lo sbarco, erano tutti -erano felici di essere vivi. Non c'è stato una volta, però, in cui uno di loro non abbia alzato gli occhi verso il cielo, alla ricerca della loro vecchia casa. “Non vedo sbarchi da oltre una settimana.”  
  
L'ambasciatore Jemm annuisce lentamente. “Gli ultimi verdi sono -molto difficili da raggiungere” spiega. Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo. “Vede, signor Wayne, è possibile che questo ragazzo di cui parla, questo signor Kent, sia bloccato esattamente in mezzo al territorio dei bianchi.”  
  
“Ogni territorio su Marte è territorio dei bianchi, ormai.”  
  
L'ambasciatore fa una smorfia con le labbra. “Lei ha ragione, ma non a questi livelli. Le ultime coordinate che ci ha dato -si trovano esattamente sotto una delle città in cui i bianchi pernottano. Riuscire a salvare questo gruppo di verdi è più difficile di quanto volessimo pensare, soprattutto perché non vogliamo che i verdi vedano questo aiuto da parte della Terra come un atto di guerra. Portare la guerra sulla Terra -non è esattamente una buona idea.”  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Quindi che cosa possiamo fare?” chiede a bassa voce. Unisce le mani, assottiglia la linea delle labbra. “Vuole abbandonare membri della sua specie?” C'è una nota di panico nella sua voce e, di nuovo, l'immagine di Kal è un pochino più nitida, accanto a lui. Colpisce troppo vicino a casa. Potrebbe perdere Kal. Potrebbe non vederlo. Mai.  
  
“Vede, signor Wayne” inizia l'ambasciatore, scuotendo la testa. “Io farei di tutto per salvare ogni singola persona su quel pianeta. Mi stanno a cuore, però, anche le vite di chi abbiamo già salvato. E di chi ci ha aiutato a salvarle. Non posso fare una scelta così dolorosa. Abbiamo chiesto aiuto alle lune di Saturno, come ben sa, e non ci arrenderemo certo. Abbiamo ben due navicelle nell'orbita del pianeta, in caso riuscissimo a vedere una possibilità di salvare gli ultimi abitanti della nostra colonia. Ma c'è la possibilità...” Sospira. “C'è la possibilità, signor Wayne che lei perda la sua anima gemella. Ci siamo messi nei suoi panni, e abbiamo preso una posizione non esattamente etica, date le informazioni che lei e il signor Kent ci avete fornito. Abbiamo già scelto chi salvare. Siamo parzialmente già responsabili di un genocidio. Semplicemente perché _non possiamo fare altro_. E so che è una perdita importante, soprattutto per una persona nella sua posizione, quindi, voglio che lei sappia che avrà sempre la nostra incondizionata gratitudine e il nostro appoggio. Lei ha —”  
  
Bruce alza una mano, per interromperlo. Lancia uno sguardo ad Alfred, che è rimasto in piedi, in silenzio, con la schiena dritta e che adesso gli sta ricordando di fare la stessa cosa, come tanti anni fa gli aveva detto di fare. Bruce raddrizza la schiena. Con la coda dell'occhio vede Kal, seguirlo con lo sguardo. È la prima volta che lo vede. È la prima volta che Bruce perde il controllo del muro che ha costruito nella loro connessione.  
  
_Bruce_ , lo sente dire e si sta muovendo verso di lui e sente quella sensazione che sta sentendo anche Kal, quella di sorpresa e tristezza mista a felicità e... _Bruce_. Sembra che una mano di Kal si posi sul suo viso.  
  
Bruce guarda verso il basso. Prende un altro respiro profondo e cerca di riprendere il controllo. La sensazione di Kal che gli tocca il viso svanisce immediatamente.  
  
“Lei conosce le mie condizioni” ripete ad alta voce, prima di alzarsi in piedi e muoversi verso la porta.  
  
È in ritardo. Deve andare a prendere Dick a scuola.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kal guarda la roccia rossa davanti a lui. Stanno dormendo. Stanno tutti dormendo. E Kal vorrebbe davvero tanto uscire di qui. Arrampicarsi su per la roccia, farsi accarezzare dal sole, chiudere gli occhi e sentire un calore diverso da quello che sta sentendo in questo momento.  
  
La connessione con Bruce è durata pochissimo. Pochi secondi in cui è riuscito a studiare i suoi occhi, i suoi capelli, i lineamenti duri, la pelle pallida. E Kal forse non si è visto allo specchio molto spesso -la verità è che i verdi danno veramente poca importanza all'aspetto fisico, quando hai la pelle verde, ma si è visto dagli occhi di J'onn. Una volta, non sa il motivo, si è visto attraverso gli occhi di Bruce. E Bruce ha i suoi stessi capelli neri. E gli assomiglia. Assomiglia a un kryptoniano. Assomiglia a Kal. E lui non può fare altro se non toccarsi la mano che ha posato sulla guancia di Bruce e sospirare, guardando la pietra davanti a lui.  
  
Si alza a fatica, tenendosi alle pareti e guardando verso l'alto.  
  
Quell'angoscia che ha sentito -non dovrebbe essere portata da una sola persona. Quell'angoscia che ha sentito pervadergli petto, bloccargli le braccia, gettarlo a terra peggio di quanto questa fame e sete e debolezza fisica stia facendo, non può essere provata da solo una persona. Questa paura non dovrebbe essere provata da Bruce. O da J'onn. E nemmeno da Kal.  
  
Si trascina per la caverna, ripercorrendo i suoi passi verso l'uscita. Respira lentamente. Sente le labbra che dal tanto essere screpolate potrebbero ferire la pelle intorno alla bocca. E sarebbe divertente, visto che lui è invulnerabile. Era? Kal continua a trascinarsi, stando attento a non calpestare i piedi di nessuno, quando ancora c'è qualcuno. Negli ultimi trenta metri, forse un po' di più, non c'è nessuno a cui potrebbe dare fastidio, e il tunnel diventa sempre più piccolo e sempre più fresco. Kal si piega verso il basso, continuando a camminare. Lentamente. Il cuore che gli batte a mille. La mano che aveva toccato la guancia di Bruce trema.  
  
Lui sa cosa potrebbe fare. Lui li potrebbe salvare. Lui sa come potrebbe salvarli.  
  
Esce dalla grotta. Il sole splende sopra di lui. Arriva al suo viso. Arriva alle sue braccia, ae sente qualcosa di bagnato cadergli sulle guance ed è così stupido -perché sta piangendo. Prende un lunghissimo e profondo respiro. Si lascia cadere in ginocchio e sente come il sole gli stia dando più forza. Si sente ringiovanito. Si sente più forte.  
  
_Kal, cosa stai facendo?_ la voce di Bruce è allarmata. Sente di nuovo quell'angoscia, la sta condividendo con Kal, e sono due volte nel giro di ventiquattro ore che lo fa. Lo sente prendergli il polso, ma non riesce a vederlo. Kal cerca di inumidirsi le labbra, ma non ci riesce.  
  
_Io posso salvarci._  
  
_Arriveranno presto. Sarete al sicuro. Dovresti solo --_  
  
Kal chiude gli occhi e sospira. _Marte sta tremando,_ gli dice, e forse dovrebbe capire. Forse capisce. Perché non può vedere Bruce? Perché riesce a sentire la sua mano, ma non riesce a vederlo? _Io ci salverò_ , dice, guardando verso l'alto e piegando le ginocchia, per poter volare via. _Io salverò_ tutt _i no_ i.  
  
Sente Bruce scivolare via, lentamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce è seduto sul divano del salotto, davanti al camino, con la testa tra le mani e questo dolore che non se ne va, neanche dopo aver preso tutti i farmaci possibili. Deve distrarsi, ma non saprebbe come.  
  
Si alza in piedi, girando su se stesso e puntando lo sguardo verso l'enorme biblioteca presente nella stanza. Suo padre era un uomo eclettico. I suoi studi partivano dalla letteratura antica fino alle moderne cospirazioni sugli alieni. A pensarci, quest'idea fa un po' ridere. Bruce accarezza l'enorme scaffale di legno, passandoci sopra i polpastrelli, come ricorda che suo padre ha fatto, quando era qui, guardando lontano. Neanche solo cento anni prima, anche solo l'idea di poter guardare verso l'alto e pensare che ci fosse qualcuno che potesse guardare verso di loro, era un po' un sintomo di pazzia. Poi i tempi sono cambiati. I primi contatti con gli alieni, il messaggio 'in bottiglia' che è stato trovato e a cui i verdi hanno risposto. L'arrivo dell'ambasciatore Jemm. Il dover accettare l'esistenza dei fantomatici marziani e anche di saturniani. Le colonie terrestri su Marte, anche se mai nessuno aveva mai pensato a un progetto di colonizzazione umana. E Bruce. Bruce che si è fatto avanti all'ambasciata di Saturno, in cambio di silenzio e salvezza. Un terrestre che ha come anima gemella un alieno. Mai successo. Non avrebbero capito. Ha dovuto mentire. L'esistenza di terrestri trai marziani era inspiegabile di per sé. Mentire su Kal era un modo per proteggerlo, una volta arrivato sulla Terra. Anche solo l'esistenza di vita al di fuori della galassia avrebbe potuto portare a reazioni non pacifiche da parte dei terrestri. Avrebbero -Bruce afferra un libro dallo scaffale, facendolo scivolare lentamente tra le sue mani. Chissà cosa avrebbe pensato suo padre di Kal.  
  
_In tempi di pace_ , commenta Kal, _mi faccio la doccia ogni giorno. Quindi penso che gli sarei piaciuto._  
  
Bruce gira lentamente lo sguardo verso di lui, che ha i capelli dritti verso l'alto e il naso arricciato. Sta ancora volando. Non dovrebbe essere qui. Bruce non lo vuole qui, adesso.  
  
Kal fa una piccola smorfia e alza una spalla. _Stai lasciando degli spiragli. Prima non lo facevi, vero?_ chiede. _Eri più attento, prima._  
  
Bruce non risponde. Accarezza la copertina del libro, tiene lo sguardo basso. Che cosa dovrebbe dirgli? Che cosa dovrebbe rispondere? Se c'è una cosa che Bruce non sopporta è non poter fare nulla. Perché non ha potuto fare nulla per i suoi genitori. Non ha potuto fare nulla per i genitori di suo figlio. E adesso si ritrova a non poter fare nulla per Kal. _Non ho gli standard così bassi, sai?_ decide di dire. _Non basta solo farsi la doccia ogni giorno per piacere agli Wayne._ Spera che, se mai un giorno Dick arriverà a casa con qualcuno che gli piace i motivi non siano che questa personcina si lava tutti i giorni. Non potrebbe perdonarglielo.  
  
Deve -Kal è triste. Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia.  
  
Indietreggia. Studia l'espressione di Kal. Sente le sue emozioni -quella tristezza, e quella paura, quella rabbia. E si rende conto che è tutto amplificato. Che sente la sua paura e la paura di Kal. Che sente la sua rabbia e la rabbia di Kal. Che sente la sua tristezza e la tristezza di Kal. E questa cosa non va bene. Quest'unione non va bene, adesso.  
  
Bruce apre il libro che tiene in mano. Abbassa lo sguardo.  
  


> Il primo contatto extra-terrestre è datato Febbraio del 1899, anno in cui un meteorite di colore verde cadde nella città di Coast City.

> Coast City sembra essere un luogo di attrazione per quel che riguarda l'arrivo di vita proveniente da altri pianeti. Il meteorite di colore verde è stato, infatti, un precedente che poi ha richiamato alla Terra, più di cinquant'anni dopo, le Lanterne Verdi, grazie al professor Scott.

  
Bruce fa una smorfia e chiude il libro. Sente lo sguardo di Kal su di lui. Non dura molto. Kal continua a volare, per andare -Bruce prende un respiro profondo. Per andare a farsi uccidere.  
  
_Bruce..._  
  
_Questo libro è tutto sbagliato._ Sbuffa e scuote la testa. _E ho letto solo due paragrafi. Non è andata così. Il professor Scott era di Gotham. È nato a Gotham. È cresciuto a Gotham. Ed è qui che è caduto il meteorite verde. E certamente non nel 1899. La nostra prima Lanterna, lo posso accettare, è di Coast City, ma non è certamente Coast City il magnete di attività paranormale. Direi che in realtà, il magnete sia proprio Gotham. La prima Lanterna, anche se non vera. Le inondazioni dovute ad Atlantide. Le linee di prateria. Gli stermini di stregoni._  
  
_La prima persona con un'anima gemella aliena_ , completa Kal.  
  
Bruce sospira, stropicciandosi un occhio con la mano chiusa in un pugno. _Un giorno dovrai vederla, Gotham._  
  
Kal sbuffa una risata. Non sembra voler dire molto altro. Sta volando da ore. Dice che potrebbe fare più in fretta. Bruce sente che potrebbe fare più in fretta ma non lo sta facendo. Vuole controllare che tutti stiano bene. Che non ci siano altre colonie sotterranee da salvare, pur sapendo di far parte dell'ultimo gruppo di verdi nascosti sotto terra. E si sente stanco. Si sta dando il tempo di stare sotto il sole, prima di arrivare. E vuoe darsi il tempo di parlare con Bruce. Forse per l'ultima volta.  
  
_Non cercherò di fermarti_ , lo informa Bruce. La verità è che se decidesse di dire qualcosa contro il piano di Kal, sarebbe stato soltanto un ipocrita, perché lui stesso avrebbe fatto una cosa simile. E lui non ha nemmeno i poteri. E glielo ha già chiesto. Gli ha chiesto di stare al sicuro, ma Kal ha deciso di ignorarlo. Bruce non supplica. Bruce non chiede due volte. _Spero che tu lo sappia._  
  
Kal annuisce, guardando dritto di fronte a sé. _Lo so_ , risponde. _Vorrei solo averti accanto._  
  
Bruce sente il cuore un pochino più pesante. Non riesce a non guardare verso il basso. Non riesce nemmeno a guardare negli occhi Kal. Sospira, si nasconde il viso con una mano. Possibile che non ci sia nessun altro che possa stargli a fianco in questo momento? Qualcuno che possa essere veramente lì per lui, in corpo e anima? Qualcuno che non sia - _Bruce_. Che non sia un mostro. Che lo possa salvare? _Va bene,_ mormora. _Va bene,_ ripete a una voce un pochino più bassa.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_J'onn dice che se Krypton fosse sopravvissuta, se io avessi avuto una vita normale, probabilmente sarei diventato uno scienziato._ Kal atterra, posando prima la punta del piede e poi l'intera pianta. _Perché gli El erano degli scienziati. La casa doveva essere una delle famiglie con la più vasta conoscenza nei misteri del mondo. Solo che io non sono riuscito a rimanere abbastanza per poter imparare qualcosa. Cerca di capirmi. È stato il primo giorno più strano di tutta la mia vita. Ed ero appena nato_. Ride, guardandosi intorno. Non ci sono bianchi intorno a lui. Solo un deserto di sabbia rossa. E un ciclone in lontananza. Tre ore. Non di più. Sente Bruce che calcola i tempi in cui si deve muovere. Lo fa per lui. Sono quel tipo di cose che fa, quando è nervoso. E Kal sorride un po', anche se non vorrebbe. Bruce sta cercando di aiutarlo nell'unico modo che conosce. _Sembra, da quello che mi hanno detto i Saggi, che un certo Zodd mi stia dando la caccia, ma che non sa dove sono. Se avessi, per caso, attivato il segnale di SOS della mia navicella, probabilmente mi avrebbero già incontrato. E sarebbero stati loro, non i bianchi a distruggere Marte._  
  
_Hai registrato molte informazioni_ , commenta Bruce. _Per essere un lattante_.  
  
N _on dovevo capirle. Dovevo solo vederle_. Kal prende la porta di legno con una mano, staccandola e gettandola di lato. Alza il piede, entrando, per essere sicuro di non attivare nessuna strana trappola o di non calpestare qualche oggetto che hanno abbandonato lì, nella fretta della fuga. _I verdi mi sono entrati in testa e hanno lasciato vivo il mio nome e la mia cultura. Per questo abbiamo imparato il kryptoniano. C'è un manuale sulla mia navicella. Se vuoi, quando vengo a vedere Gotham, te lo porto. Così perfezioni la pronuncia._  
  
_Quello che deve perfezionare la pronuncia sei tu_ , ribatte Bruce. Sta ruotando gli occhi, seduto sulla sua poltrona, davanti al camino. C'è la consapevolezza che Alfred è andato a prendere Dick a scuola. Kal sa chi è Alfred. Non ha la più pallida idea di chi sia Dick. Ma decide di non fare domande. _Ma apprezzerei il manuale._ C'è qualcos'altro nel suo tono, nella sua postura. Lo sente sospirare.  
  
Kal sbuffa una risata. _Però non lo trovi triste?_ chiede ancora. La casetta è distrutta. Sul tetto ci sono dei buchi. Si alza il vento e Kal sputacchia terra. _Magari non sarei voluto essere uno scienziato. Magari sarei voluto essere qualcosa come -cosa potrei essere, secondo te? Magari sarei stato un generale. Mio padre era un generale, sai?_  
  
_Non è vero._  
  
_Non è vero_ , sospira Kal. Si inginocchia, posando la mano per terra, per essere sicuro di sentire l'apertura dello sportello ai suoi piedi. Cerca di afferrarlo con con le unghie. _In effetti neanche io mi sento molto un generale. O un soldato._ _Non farebbe per me._  
  
Bruce non risponde. C'è del silenzio. Il vento si alza un pochino di più e le pareti di legno ballano di qua e di là. Niente che lui non avesse già visto. La casa è stata progettata per ballare in questo modo nelle vicinanze c'è un ciclone. Ricorda le prime volte. Uno dei suoi primi cicloni. Quanto era spaventato. Bruce che faceva ricerche sui cicloni su Marte. E J'onn che rideva, mentre Kal ripeteva ad alta voce le nozioni che Bruce recitava. Bruce, che adesso non sembra essere qui.  
  
Sembra essere lontano. La sua immagine svanisce per qualche secondo e Kal abbassa la testa, grattandosi la testa e dicendosi che, in effetti, che cos'altro si sarebbe aspettato. Potrebbe essersi addormentato. O potrebbe solo -aver deciso di non essere più lì. A volte capita. Marte trema di nuovo. Le pareti non sono state progettate per Marte che trema. La casa potrebbe distruggersi e cadere su se stessa. Kal deglutisce, tirando su lo sportello e lasciandosi cadere verso il buio.  
  
E mentre cade, torna a vedere Bruce, con la testa inclinata, sempre seduto sulla sua poltrona, ma con davanti un bambino di -otto anni, più o meno, che gesticola e parla e gesticola. Kal aggrotta le sopracciglia, cercando di tornare a concentrarsi nella vecchia casetta. Assottiglia lo sguardo. E allunga la mano.  
  
Il bambino, _Dick_ , sta raccontando la sua giornata a scuola. Kal sorride. È arrivato in ritardo, ma solo perché Alfred non lo ha svegliato in tempo. C'è uno sbuffo da parte di Bruce. Alfred non svegliava neanche lui quando era piccolo e doveva andare a scuola. Alfred dice qualcosa sul fatto che non è una sua responsabilità svegliarli presto. E Bruce dice: _Non che la scuola sia così importante_. E si guadagna un'occhiataccia da parte di Alfred. Kal sorride. Dovrebbe concentrarsi sulla ricerca della sua navicella. _Continua, Dick._  
  
Kal si inginocchia accanto alla sua navicella, nel buio. Ci posa sopra la mano.  
  
Dick racconta di essere stato sgridato da un'insegnante che gli ha assegnato un saggio sull'importanza di essere puntuali e gentili, di cinquecento parole. Kal sente come Bruce si debba fermare dal commentare con un eh, si può sempre copiare su internet. Kal sorride. Bruce sorride. Dick continua, mostrando una macchia sulla divisa blu. Dice che può come non può essere stato parte di una mini-lotta col cibo, con uno dei suoi amici e compagni di classe. Bruce chiede: _Ma hai vinto tu?_ E Dick sorride con gli incisivi ben in vista.  
  
Kal preme la mano contro il vetro, che si alza immediatamente, illuminando l'interno della navicella. Kal deglutisce. Non vedeva la navicella da veramente molto tempo. Non pensava che venire fino a qui avrebbe riaffiorato così tanti ricordi.  
  
_Prendi il manuale._  
  
Kal gira istintivamente lo sguardo. Bruce è in piedi accanto a lui, con le mani dietro la schiena e sulla punta dei piedi. Quando Kal rimane in piedi, Bruce mantiene il contatto visivo. _Ovviamente prendo anche il manuale_ , gli dice, annuendo lentamente. _Te lo devo portare, no?_  
  
Bruce distoglie lo sguardo e annuisce una sola volta, per fargli capire che ha capito, che ha ascoltato. Poi torna alla sua posizione sulla poltrona, con un un mezzo sorriso, mentre Dick imita lo schianto di un aereo con le mani.  
  
Chissà perché Kal sente, da qualche parte nel suo cervello, che quello che si sono appena detti: uno, significa molto più di quanto si siano appena detti, e due, abbia il retrogusto di una bugia detta per crederci, ma solo fino a un certo punto.  
  
Non ha molto tempo per pensarci. Prende il proiettore e salta quel tanto che basta per riprendere a volare. Per tornare alla sua colonia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dick corre verso Bruce per dargli uno dei suoi lunghi e potenti abbracci, prima di saltellare sul posto e girare su se stesso. Bruce sorride, guardando verso il bambino che gli arriva a malapena al fianco. “Grazie grazie grazie Bruce” dice. “Arriverò prima dello otto. E non mangerò schifezze. E non mi metterò nei guai. E...” Dick si gira verso Alfred, alla ricerca di ulteriori regole -che Bruce non gli avrebbe comunque dato. Alfred fa un cenno con la testa e Dick torna a guardare Bruce. “E non m'intrometterò in tu-sai-che-cosa. E sarò puntuale per la cena. E ora mi vado a lavare i denti.” Corre via, lasciandosi scivolare la porta dalle mani e facendola sbattere. “Mi dispiace!” grida da oltre la parete.  
  
Alfred lo segue, senza aprire bocca.  
  
_Hai acceso la luce_ , commenta Kal. Lui, a chilometri e chilometri di distanza, duecentoventi milioni chilometri di distanza, sta sistemando, dietro una pietra che gli offre ombra e protezione dal vento, il riparatore, con solo due attrezzi, di cui Bruce non è sicuro di sapere il nome.  
  
_Quando Dick entra in una stanza, accende sempre la luce_. Bruce abbassa lo sguardo, muovendosi lentamente per lo studio. Si ferma davanti alla scrivania, afferrando un bicchiere di cristallo e del vodka. _È una cosa che fa._  
  
_Porta luce_. Kal alza lo sguardo verso di lui, poi si passa il dorso della mano sulle labbra. Lo guarda con lo sguardo assottigliato a causa della sua luce e della sabbia. _Non sapevo nemmeno avessi un figlio._  
  
Bruce riempe il bicchiere con il vodka. Lo beve tutto d'un sorso. Torna riempire il bicchiere. Kal gli lancia un'occhiata, prima di tornare al proiettore. _Non te l'ho mai chiesto, inizia. Cosa vuol dire_ _Ma'aleca'andra?_ Gioca con il bicchiere in mano, passando un dito sull'orlo di questo, una, due, tre volte.  
  
_Vuol dire Terra_ , risponde Kal. Rigira il proiettore, aprendolo a metà. Ci infila un amplificatore. Gira le viti. Fissa il tutto. _Immagino che se c'è qualcosa che è simile nelle persone è pensare che siamo tutti gli Uomini e la nostra è l'unica Terra._ Cerca di sistemare il proiettore, sistemando i fili al suo interno. _Non ti ho mai chiesto come chiamate i nostri satelliti. Non ti ho mai chiesto il perché del nome Marte._  
  
Bruce ingoia il liquido ambra, con gli occhi chiusi. Posa il bicchiere sul tavolo e batte le mani, spegnendo la luce _. Marte era la divinità della guerra. Hanno scelto il nome perché dalla Terra è abbastanza visibile e molto rosso. Come il sangue._ Lancia uno sguardo alla finestra e poi si accarezza la fronte. _I suoi due satelliti sono stati chiamati come i suoi due figli con Venere. Deimos e Fobos._  
  
Kal deglutisce e annuisce. _Terrore e paura._ Chiude il proiettore e prova a puntarlo verso un punto non definito su Marte. _Sono calzanti._  
  
Bruce pensa di versarsi un altro bicchiere di vodka, ma non ha mai bevuto per svago e nemmeno per dimenticare. Non lo ha potuto fare da bambino. Sicuramente non lo avrebbe fatto adesso. Beve per un unico motivo: tolleranza. Per poter bere quando è sotto copertura, senza perdere il controllo su se stesso. _Sono sicuro che un altro modo ci sia_ , si lascia sfuggire. Si poggia sulla scrivania. _Che per quanto il tuo sacrificio possa essere nobile, non sia necessario._  
  
Kal si morde il labbro, continuando a fissare il proiettore. _Avverti l'ambasciatore Jemm_ , dice. _Digli che domani avranno il tempo e il posto per poter salvare gli ultimi sopravvissuti._  
  
Bruce sta sente un vuoto nel petto. Non chiederà a Kal di restare. Non supplicherà, perché non è qualcosa che farebbe. E perché Kal non lo perdonerebbe mai se lo facesse. _Va bene_. Prende un respiro profondo e il cellulare dalla tasca del pantalone. La mano gli trema un po', motivo per cui fa una smorfia disgustata da se stesso. Si costringe a digitare il numero. Si costringe a non pensarci più di tanto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kal prende un respiro profondo e chiude gli occhi. Bruce sta proprio accanto a lui, con in mano un libro. Sta leggendo e lascia che le parole scivolino tra loro, cercando di mantenere entrambi lucidi. Ma non ci sta riuscendo poi così bene. La letteratura terrestre è affascinante. Bruce dice di aver cambiato lingua, mentre leggeva, di essere scivolato dall'inglese all'italiano e al francese per i poemi epici e poi di essere tornato all'inglese. Kal ha risposto che non ha notato la differenza. Ed è strano, gli ha detto Bruce. Si è chiesto se il loro essere anime gemelle abbia fatto in modo che condividessero anche informazioni apprese in altri momenti della loro vita. Kal non sa rispondere a questo.  
  
Lancia uno sguardo oltre il muro. E ci sono dei bianchi, che stanno preparando le armi per continuare nella loro distruzione. Una volta sterminati i verdi, passeranno a sterminarsi tra loro, o potrebbero guardare verso il cielo e rendersi conto di trovarsi a pochissima distanza da un altro pianeta, con altre possibili specie da sterminare.  
  
Alfred ha chiesto a Dick di non andare a scuola oggi. Il bambino sta leggendo pacificamente, sdraiato a pancia in giù sul tappeto, a pochi metri da Bruce. Alfred sa che cosa potrebbe succedere oggi. E Bruce non è il tipo di persona che lascia andare le cose. Ma avere Dick accanto potrebbe aiutare. Sanno tutti che cosa sta succedendo qui. Solo che nessuno lo vuole dire.  
  
Alfred, Dick, Bruce, sono a un pianeta di distanza da lui. E Kal potrebbe anche fingere di voler cercare la pace. potrebbe anche decidere di volare via, oltre l'atmosfera di Marte e abbracciare Bruce, finalmente, perché è questo quello che vuole fare da quando ha scoperto di poter volare. Kal potrebbe farlo. Ma è anche vero che ha delle responsabilità verso le persone che lo hanno cresciuto. Vuole tenere al sicuro le persone che ancora non ha conosciuto. Motivo per cui prende di nuovo un respiro profondo e tiene alto il proiettore, lanciando sguardi intorno a lui.  
  
_Il nome Krypton derivava da due viaggiatori spaziali, che erano arrivati sul pianeta per sbaglio_. Kal prende un respiro profondo, ancora un altro, un'ultima volta, prima di uscire allo scoperto. I bianchi inclinano la testa, in un primo momento, ma, seguendo il loro istinto, lo attaccano subito dopo una frazione di secondo. _Un uomo e una donna, dicono, ma non siamo sicuri del vero genere_ , Sono quattro bianchi, può sconfiggerli facilmente, ma non ce n'è bisogno. Kal alza il proiettore. Tira giù la piccola leva. Un fascio di luce ricopre i dieci metri davanti a lui. I quattro bianchi scompaiono nella zona fantasma. Kal si gira verso sinistra, per sorridere a un Bruce che lo osserva, con le occhiaie e un vecchio libro in mano. _Si chiamavano Kryp e Ton._ Tira su la leva.  
  
Brucecon una smorfia di scherno fa qualche passo in avanti, si muove verso la sua finestra. Anche Kal avanza, ma verso la città dei verdi. Si alza in volo, per controllare di nuovo il percorso migliore da fare. Torna giù con un tonfo, per richiamare i guerrieri a lui. Bruce -l'immagine di Bruce, con la sua camicia bianca e i capelli pettinati all'indietro, stonano con il campo di battaglia. I bianchi lo sorpassano, passano oltre, non lo vedono.  
  
Kal non sta combattendo. Li sta solo esiliando. E li sta salvando. Gira su se stesso, condannandoli a vivere in un universo parallelo. A vivere senza vivere. Come l'Endimione di Selene. Marte inizia a tremare e Kal si alza in volo sul campo. Sono dieci i bianchi intrappolati nella Zona Fantasma. Deve dare abbastanza tempo alle navicelle per raccogliere i rifugiati. E deve avere abbastanza tempo per trasportare i bianchi nella Zona Fantasma. Si passa nervosamente una mano sul viso. Deve dare il tempo che non ha.  
  
Vola verso la torre.  
  
_I kryptoniani -Bruce avresti adorato la Scienza dei kryptoniani, ma probabilmente avresti odiato la mia specie con tutto il tuo cuore, perché tu sei così._ Kal atterra di nuovo, coi pugni chiusi. Due bianchi stanno di guardia. Non gli lascia il tempo di attaccare. Li intrappola, con due gesti veloci della mano. _E loro avrebbero odiato te. Erano arrivati a quel punto della società in cui pensano di essere invincibili. In cui c'era uno standard, una strada da seguire e se non avessi seguito quella linea -non ti avrebbero mai accettato._ Tira un pugno contro il portone di ferro, facendo cadere, con questo altri due verdi. Li sta facendo cadere come moscerini. Non ha mai visto davvero un moscerino, ma è una frase che Bruce ripete spesso, motivo per cui a lui piace. Intrappola ogni singolo bianco che incontra. _Avrebbero odiato anche me._  
  
Bruce guarda verso i tanti tasti della torre, prima di guardarsi intorno e sospirare, con le labbra semi-aperte. _Che cos'è questo posto?_ gli chiede.  
  
_Torre di guardia_. Kal alza le spalle, posa il proiettore tra le gambe, per poter avere libere le mani. _In realtà i verdi la usano come centro scientifico. È l'unico palazzo con un'amplificatore abbastanza forte da trasportare l'intera popolazione della città nella Zona Fantasma._ Si fa scappare un sospiro spezzato, cercando di ricordare quali tasti usare perché il ripetitore ripeta la frequenza del proiettore. Cerca di ricordare dove dovrebbe mettere il proiettore. Cerca di non perdere la calma. _Le navicelle sono già in posizione?_ Studia lo schermo e preme col dito sull'icona della vedetta, per essere sicuro che J'onn stia guidando verso la nave che li porterà sulla Terra.  
  
Bruce lancia uno sguardo al suo cellulare con un'espressione calma e gesti lenti. Annuisce. _Li stanno imbarcando dal tuo primo attacco ai bianchi_ , informa, incrociando le braccia. Dick, sulla Terra, alza lo sguardo verso di lui e poi fa una muta domanda ad Alfred. Bruce non capisce che cosa voglia chiedergli. Kal non ha tempo adesso.  
  
Si apre la mappa della città e dintorni. Ogni puntino bianco è un bianco e non c'è nessuna presenza dei puntini verdi, grazie a J'onn. Nessun bianco si sta muovendo verso il loro rifugio. Sono tutti attratti dal kryptoniano che ha deciso di muovere guerra da solo.  
  
_Mi sono sempre chiesto se in effetti non mi avesse preso la fazione sbagliata_ , ride amaramente Kal, studiando gli schermi. _Tutti i kryptoniani hanno la stoffa dei generali, alla fine. Chi più, chi meno._  
  
Bruce non sta guardando lui, ma Dick che si siede sul pavimento, con le gambe incrociate. Kal ha questo -Kal è in due posti e si chiede come abbia fatto Bruce per tutto questo tempo a non fargli vedere neanche una parte della sua vita. Dick porta le mani sulle caviglie e inclina la testa. _Non tu_ , risponde Bruce e gli indica di nuovo lo schermo, perché stia attento a quello che sta succedendo intorno a lui. I puntini bianchi si stanno avvicinando a lui. Ma non sembra essere quello il particolare che ha attirato l'attenzione di Bruce, che posa la sua mano su quella di Kal, spostandogliela fino ad arrivare al lato basso dello schermo. E preme le loro mani insieme, contro l'icona del nucleo di Marte.  
  
Sullo schermo compaiono una serie infinita di numeri blu. Kal abbassa lo sguardo e prende il proiettore tra le braccia. Forse non ha più la visuale della posizione dei bianchi, ma riesce a sentirli. Bruce continua a studiare i numeri, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e il mento alto. _Forse siamo stati noi a fare loro questo_ , continua Kal, abbassando la leva del proiettore, puntandolo verso chiunque stia entrando dalla porta. È addirittura imbarazzante quanto questo sia facile. I bianchi sfondano la porta. Non hanno il tempo di vedere o capire che cosa sta succedendo intono a loro. Pum. Sono già nella Zona Fantasma. _E forse sto imprigionando anche persone che non si meritano di essere imprigionati._ Sospira. Non c'è neanche soddisfazione.  
  
_Cerchi soddisfazione?_ ride Bruce, girandosi verso di lui. Sembra essere più sereno. Come se quella sequenza gli avesse dato un po' di speranza e Kal alza la leva, spegne il proiettore, tornando a girarsi verso di lui. Perché prova speranza? Che cosa ha visto che potrebbe essere considerata una buona notizia?  
  
_Sai quello che volevo dire_. Sbuffa dalle narici, cerca di concentrarsi sui numeri e lo schermo. _Il nucleo è in condizioni peggiori di quello che pensavo_. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, si porta una mano sotto il mento. Chiude gli occhi. Deve ricordarsi che non tutte le colpe dei kryptoniani devono ricadere sulle sue spalle. È uno dei motivi per cui si sta dando la briga di salvare tutti i bianchi che può. _Come possono non..._ La distruzione è imminente, ma c'è anche tempo per salvare gli abitanti. Basta solo...  
  
_A loro non importa._  
  
Kal stringe i pugni e prende un altro lunghissimo respiro. Ne sta prendendo veramente tanti e sente comunque come la rabbia che cerca di controllare sembri star controllando lui. È più forte. È più intensa. E c'è quella presenza di Bruce che gli fa sentire anche quella profonda paura che invece non ha mai sentito in tutti questi anni. _Mio padre pensava non ci fosse modo per salvare Krypton, per questo mi ha mandato via._ Tamburella con le dita nervosamente. _Pensava che sarei riuscito a salvarli. Questa è colpa nostra. Questo sarebbe potuto capitare anche a voi. Pensava che sarei riuscito a salvarli._  
  
Si passa una mano trai capelli, quasi si volesse graffiare la cute e chiude gli occhi con forza e magari questo dovrebbe aiutare a concentrarsi. Vede Dick sbattere le palpebre lentamente, mentre guarda suo padre, lasciando cadere il libro sul pavimento.  
  
_Potrebbe star succedendo anche a voi._  
  
Bruce non risponde. Torna a guardare lo schermo. Non c'è bisogno di ricordare la storia di Krypton. L'hanno imparata insieme. Bruce pensava fosse più interessante di imparare la storia terrestre. Sa tutto quello che deve sapere sui kriptoniani, la compatibilità biologica, la cultura, i pensieri xenofobi, le colpe colonialiste. Non c'è una parte di se stesso che Kal abbia nascosto a Bruce. E anche quando scopriva parti della sua identità che gli facevano sentire come certe colpe debbano essere state marchiate col fuoco sulla sua pelle e nel suo sangue, non ha mai voluto omettere nulla a Bruce, che ascoltava in silenzio, che non ha mai detto una parola su questo.  
  
(Bruce ha sempre nascosto le parti migliori di sé, invece.) (Kal lo sa.) (Ha nascosto Dick perché pensa che se parlasse di suo figlio, per qualche strano karma, la vita potrebbe portarglielo via.) (Non ha dato il vero nome di Kal ai saturniani per lo stesso motivo.) (Ogni cosa che Bruce gli ha mostrato fino a una settimana prima, erano le parti peggiori di lui.) Kal stringe i pugni, sopra i tasti. (Una volta gli ha fatto sentire il suo punto di vista durante una rissa a scuola.) (Gli ha fatto sentire come si sentiva sollevato e sereno ed eccitato mentre picchiava un altro bambino.) (Glielo voleva mostrare.) (Gli aveva detto di non dimenticarlo.) (Perché non importa che colpe Kal pensa di avere.)  
  
_Io non so cosa dovrei fare._  
  
_Lasciali morire._  
  
(Il mostro, tra loro due, sarebbe sempre stato Bruce.)  
  
La mente di Kal va in bianco per qualche secondo. Per un momento non è da nessuna parte. Non qui. Non lì. Solo nella sua mente vuota. E quando torna a vedere i colori intorno a lui, e le forme dell'ambiente, sospira, chiudendo la finestra riguardante il nucleo corrotto di Marte, per potersi concentrare sul ripetitore. Deve pensare a questo, adesso. Deve solo cercare di...  
  
_La prima navicella è partita,_ lo informa Bruce, guardando il suo cellulare. Cerca la conferma delle sue parole nella mappa della torre, anche se i saturniani sembrano essere dei geni in mimetismo. Lo vede mordersi l'interno delle guance, con la coda dell'occhio. Kal preme tasti. Sente di star andando a caso, che se troverà le impostazioni del ripetitore, probabilmente, sarà per puro e semplice caso.  
  
Preme i tasti con più violenza. Non sente nessuno muoversi verso la torre. Ma non è una scusa per muoversi meno in fretta. Può dare loro il suo tempo. Ed è quello che farà.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dick afferra la camicia di Bruce, per attirare la sua attenzione e Bruce sbatte le palpebre e guarda verso il bambino, che non sembra essere molto contento della situazione in cui si trovano. Ha un broncio sul viso e una delle sue mani rimane ben stretta alla camicia di Bruce, mentre l'altra la posa sul suo fianco, in una posa falsamente adulta. “Cosa succede?” gli chiede, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui.  
  
“Non puoi stare sempre là” si lamenta Dick, prendendogli la mano e tirandolo verso la porta, facendolo cadere sul ginocchio, mentre Bruce ride piano, un po' tristemente, guardandosi intorno spaesato, anche se solo per una frazione di secondo. “Non va bene.”  
  
Non è abituato a dividere Bruce. Dick gli dà il tempo per rialzarsi in piedi e poi lo trascina fuori dallo studio. Bruce si sta lasciando trascinare, ma solo perché non sa come dovrebbe comportarsi in momenti del genere. Quanta attenzione deve mettere nell'educarlo. Quanto tempo ci deve passare insieme. Quanti abbracci è normale che un bambino della sua età richieda. Bruce ha letto libri. Bruce ha preso appunti, chiesto consiglio, in quanto Bruce Wayne, ascoltato le parole di Alfred. Non c'è una soluzione univoca. Non c'è una ricetta come quando si fa un dolce. Quindi si lascia trascinare perché, quando ha detto che si sarebbe preso cura di Richard Grayson Jr, non stava scherzando. Non stava mentendo. Ed è -non c'è niente che deve considerare più importante. Anche se...  
  
Dick lo ha portato al campo di basket. Adora giocare a basket, anche se non è esattamente un piccolo campione. Anzi. Bruce inclina la testa e cerca di capire perché il bambino continui a gravitare intorno a questo sport. E sente Kal, mentre combatte contro altri verdi, costringendoli nella prigionia in un universo parallelo. _Pensa che piaccia a te_ , lo informa e Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo e, okay, sì, questo ha un suo senso.  
  
Dick gli tira la palla e alza le braccia, aspettando che Bruce gliela tiri indietro, o che inizi a palleggiare per andare dritto al canestro. Bruce fissa la palla. Poi sospira. _Dovrei essere lì._ Rigira tra le mani la palla. La rilancia a Dick, che sorride come se fosse stato appena sfidato. _Mi dispiace io..._  
  
Kal scuote la testa e posa una mano sulla sua spalla. _Stavo pensando, B,_ gli dice, con una voce dolce, un po' malinconica. _Sai. Io so quando menti._  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia, girando la testa di scatto verso di lui, solo per vederlo scomparire, facendo il segno della pace. E non scompare in un buon modo. Scompare senza lasciare traccia e Kal questo non lo ha mai fatto. E questo non sembra essere qualcosa che lui -Bruce avanza di qualche passo, si guarda intorno e chiude gli occhi e prova a raggiungerlo. Ma non ci riesce. Lo cerca. Lo cerca con tutti i mezzi che conosce, ma non riesce a trovarlo.  
  
Rimane in piedi a fissare il vuoto. Si tocca il petto e trova il vuoto. E Kal è scomparso nel nulla. Non c'è più. Non esiste più in questo piano della realtà. E sapeva che sarebbe successo, ma non sapeva che sarebbe successo in quel momento, non così, non mentre lui --  
  
“Bruce!” grida Dick, correndo in tondo. “Bruce faccio canestro! Sto! Facendo! Canestro!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kal preme il bottone. Se dovesse descrivere la scena sarebbe stata questo. Non c'è molto altro da aggiungere. Prima premeva tasti. E poi premeva tasti. E poi ha premuto un bottone. Non c'è molto altro da dire.  
  
Le sue ultime parole sono state a Bruce. So quando menti. E non è stata una frase lasciata a metà. E lui non si aspettava un futuro, dopo quella frase. Non si aspettava neanche un salvataggio. Solo questa brutta sensazione di esserci senza esserci.  
  
Sbadiglia. Beh, sì, non la peggiore morte che avrebbe mai potuto avere, immagina. Questa è la sua non-morte. Ripensa a quella leggenda terrestre di cui gli ha parlato Bruce. Pensa a Selene e Endimione. In un certo senso, sa che Bruce preferirebbe davvero questa possibilità (Clark imprigionato nella Zona Fantasma per forse l'eternità, perché non c'è per niente la possibilità che lui attivasse il proiettore al di fuori del pianeta), piuttosto che l'idea di vederlo morire su un pianeta morente. Saperlo in vita, saperlo in salute -beh, sì, per quanto in salute si possa essere in un universo differente dal tuo, con tutte le persone che ami che non ti possono sentire e senza piaceri come acqua e cibo reali. Ma comunque. Saperlo in una sottospecie di vita, anche se lontana da lui, è meglio di pensarlo morto.  
  
Si chiede che cosa succeda alle persone intrappolate in una frazione di Zona Fantasma su un pianeta che dovrà morire nel giro di pochi mesi.  
  
Marte trema.  
  
Le navicelle sono decollate.  
  
La colpa dei kryptoniani può essere cancellata. Nessuna persona verrà uccisa per una vendetta pensata milioni di anni fa da un kryptoniano che si aspettava la resa immediata di un popolo intero per il suo programma di colonizzazione.  
  
Kal ha cancellato questa colpa. Forse Jor El lo ha mandato qui per questo. O forse il tutto è stato un caso e lui ha salvato delle persone solo perché è fatto così.  
  
La Zona Fantasma è decisamente noiosa. Kal incrocia le braccia e si guarda intorno. La torre è sbiadita, come fosse immerso nell'acqua. E -non ci aveva pensato molto prima -beh, sì, sta mentendo. Prima ci aveva pensato ogni momento in cui era sveglio. Prima di fare questa scelta era ossessionato dalle sue conseguenze. Dal fatto che Bruce non ci sarebbe più stato. È solo.  
  
J'onn dice che, quando era piccolo, Kal non faceva altro che infilarsi nella sua camera e pregarlo di parlare per tutta la notte. Diceva di aver paura del buio. Diceva che nella sua camera c'era troppo buio e troppo silenzio. Diceva che non sopportava l'idea di rimanere solo. In realtà, è successo solo durante un periodo. Kal provava a raggiungere Bruce. Kal voleva stare con lui, cercare di capire che cosa stesse succedendo, perché lo stesse respingendo così tanto, nel loro collegamento che ancora non capivano molto bene. Ma Bruce non rispondeva e Kal era perseguitato da questi incubi, con questo rumore in sottofondo che lo svegliava ogni notte. Due spari. _Bem. Bem_. Si svegliava sudato e col fiatone e odiava quell'enorme letto e la lontananza della sua camera da ogni altro tipo di contatto umano. Per questo andava da J'onn. Per comodità, J'onn aveva iniziato a mantenere un contatto mentale con lui. Ed era stato J'onn, in pigiama, con gli occhi a mezz'asta e un orsacchiotto coi tentacoli a dirgli che quegli incubi non erano suoi.  
  
La differenza tra kryptoniani e fiammanti è che i fiammanti sono esseri telepatici, gli esseri umani no.  
  
Eppure, l'anima di questo bambino sembrava intrecciarsi con l'anima di Kal.  
  
Qualsiasi cosa Kal facesse, in un modo o nell'altro, veniva avvertita da Bruce. E per quanto Bruce avesse provato, per tutta la sua vita, a tenere lontano Kal da ogni cosa buona che vedevano i suoi occhi, la voce di Bruce arrivava sempre nella sua testa, a volte rimbombando, a volte carezzandolo dolcemente.  
  
E quando aveva bisogno. Nei momenti in cui Kal guardava per terra e pensava che quello non dovesse essere il suo posto, che in un modo o nell'altro doveva pagare per qualcosa, che non sarebbe mai stato accettato per quello che era, che era solo, Bruce c'era. Bruce lo accettava. Bruce lo capiva. Bruce non lo faceva sentire solo.  
  
Kal sospira, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
  
Il problema adesso è che Bruce non ci potrà più essere.  
  
Il problema adesso è che Kal è completamente solo.  
  
Per sempre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce fissa il vuoto. Dick gli tiene la mano, in mezzo alla folla. E guardano le persone sbarcare. E sembrano essere tutti così deboli, così fiacchi. Quasi tristi. La distruzione di Marte è imminente. Adesso tutti sono al sicuro, nessuno morirà per questo. Questa storia è finita. Tra poco ci sarà l'assegnamento per le colonie marziane sulla Terra. E lui stesso farà in modo che tutti stiano bene. Che tutto vada per il meglio. Bruce continua a fissare il vuoto.  
  
Non c'è nessun volto umanoide tra la folla. Bruce non ha bisogno di sentirselo ripetere, ma l'ambasciatore Jemm non fa altro che dire che il coraggio e la generosità di Clark Kent ha salvato queste persone. Dice che gli dispiace per la sua perdita. Dice che vivrà per sempre negli occhi di chi ride sulla Terra -questa è una frase strana e Bruce decide di ignorarla.  
  
Ha sentito abbastanza frasi per dargli le condoglianze. Non ha intenzione di rispondere a nessuno perché, beh, per prima cosa Kal non è morto. È intrappolato nella Zona Fantasma perché è un idiota che non sa cosa voglia dire avere un piano e due, ne ha avuto abbastanza di persone che continuano a ricordargli quello che --  
  
Niente di tutto questo è importante.  
  
Vede J'onn -lo riconosce. Non potrebbe non riconoscerlo. Non si muove. Stringe solo un po' di più la manina di Dick, che alza lo sguardo verso di lui, con un le labbra rivolte verso il basso. Tornano a guardare entrambi davanti a loro. Devono solo aspettare che ogni cosa finisca. Devono solo essere qui per essere sicuri che tutti stiano bene, per sapere quali sono le loro necessità e per poterne provvedere. J'onn vede lui.  
  
Bruce aggrotta le sopracciglia e indietreggia. J'onn viene dritto verso di lui.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Quante lune ha Marte?_  
  
Kal inclina la testa, guardandosi intorno. Sono mesi che non sente una voce e adesso deve -ha sentito parlare di questo. Una specie di illusione perché gli esseri umani adorano socializzare e -Bruce lo spiegava meglio. Ricorda che una volta gli ha spiegato per quale motivo era sicuro che Kal fosse un sintomo di schizofrenia. Era bravo a convincere le persone. Per qualche secondo Kal aveva dubitato di esistere. O di essere sano di mente. Quindi, sì, sa che l'isolamento può portare a sentire delle voci. Solo che sa (sempre grazie a Bruce) che di solito le voci sono aggressive e accusanti. Questa non sembra una voce aggressiva. O accusante.  
  
_Avresti dovuto addormentarti con gli occhi aperti, però_ , Bruce sta sorridendo. Ed è proprio davanti a lui. Ci sono cose che non sono normali in questa situazione. Per prima cosa, Bruce sorride e, proprio per quello che dice Bruce, lui di solito non sorride. Per seconda cosa, sente la mano di Bruce sulla guancia, ma la mano di Bruce non è sulla sua guancia, quindi, uhm, no. Per terza cosa -Kal prova ad alzarsi a sedere, ma ha mal di testa, quindi si porta una mano sulla testa, con il viso distorto in una smorfia di dolore.  
  
“Cosa —?”  
  
C'è anche J'onn. Oh, ecco, non aveva visto J'onn, che lo saluta con la mano, a qualche passo di distanza come se dovesse dare spazio a qualcuno. “Anche io so volare” gli spiega. E Kal lo sa che adesso non ci sarà nessun altro che gli spiegherà che cosa sta succedendo, quindi dovrà arrivarci da solo e -il proiettore sta accanto a Bruce. Ah. Anche i verdi sanno volare. Ah. J'onn ha portato il proiettore della Zona Fantasma sulla Terra. Ah. Ora ha senso. Kal si accarezza il retro del collo, abbastanza in imbarazzo. Certo. J'onn. Perché non ci aveva pensato?  
  
Bruce gli tende la mano. Non sembra che l faccia perché voglia che si alzi dalla poltrona di una camera decisamente troppo rossa per i suoi gusti. In realtà, quello di Bruce non è nemmeno proprio un tendere la mano nel senso più tradizionale del termine. È un mostrargli la mano. Girare il palmo per mostrare la pelle glabra, fargli vedere che è lì. Bruce è in ginocchio accanto a lui e gli mostra la mano. E prima stava sorridendo, ma adesso sembra essere molto serio.  
  
Oh, e sì, Kal è sulla Terra. Strano da pensare. Come ha fatto a non rendersene conto? Ah. Carino. Solo che non capisce perché questa camera debba essere così rossa.  
  
C'è un bambino. Deve essere Dick, seduto sulla poltrona, che li osserva con in bocca un sandwich. E fuori da questa stanza ci sono tante persone. Persone. Verdi. Terrestri. Kal aggrotta le sopracciglia. Tamaraniani. Ci sono dei tamaraniani qui? E poi c'è -è la prima volta che lo sente. Questo è... non ci può credere. Questo è il battito del cuore di Bruce. È -bum bum. Punto. Bum bum. Punto. Bum bum.  
  
Bruce che sta ancora mostrandogli, pazientemente, la mano.  
  
Giusto. Kal si concentra sulla mano di Bruce e ci posa sopra la sua, di mano. Ed è -è come se riuscisse a vedere i colori ancora più nitidamente. È come se ogni suono adesso avesse più di una frequenza. È come se odore avesse un ricordo associato. È come se fosse appena tornato a respirare. È come se non avesse mai respirato prima. Deglutisce e forse la reazione più naturale sarebbe tirarsi indietro, cercare di capire che cosa sta succedendo, da solo -ma no. Kal stringe un po' di più la mano di Bruce e sorride e intreccia le loro dita insieme. E sente il sollievo di Bruce, perché non lo ha respinto e perché è vivo e perché sta bene e perché...  
  
_È una domanda a trabocchetto, Kal_ , dice Bruce nella sua mente (o forse ad alta voce?), _Marte non esiste più._  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sì sì. Era davvero uno spoiler. Non ci avete creduto eh. Avete visto quanta falsa scienza? Sono brava eh? VVB. Spero che vi sia piaciuta. MA CHE NE SO. Sarò solo su questo fandom fino a dicembre. Persone avvisate, mezze salvate. 
> 
> IGNORATEMI 
> 
> (e se non volete ignorarmi a vostro rischio e pericolo, se scrivere Mikirise su Tumblr io sono lì, se scrivete Mikirise scrive su FB io sono lì, e, se scrivete good vibes sullo specchio e ripetete il mio nick per tre volte, io sono lì.)


End file.
